Dystopia series
The Dystopia series is a science fiction series written by Gilbert Martinez. It focuses on the dystopian future of New Earth as ruled by Devil Hulk's Resistance, thus it as an alternative version of the Infinity War. Installments *''Dystopia 2030'' — July 4–July 11, 2030 *''Dystopia 2031'' — March 29, 2029; September 29–November 29, 2031; May 10, 2060 *''Utopia 2061'' — May 10–May 17, 2061 Synopsis On March 29, 2029, the Avengers are defeated in the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space. Their defeat was so crushing that they are powerless to stop Devil Hulk's Resistance from taking over New Earth. All of the Primary Avengers are captured by the Resistance for torture (except for Zed; his mind becomes reprogrammed to fit into Devil Hulk's Regime as a law enforcer). Wiley, Grissom Stevens' closest friend, is among one of those to be tortured, though Grissom is told that Wiley will be killed. His thirst for revenge would become his primary motivation to oust the Resistance from New Earth entirely. Before the Resistance arrives on New Earth, Grissom gathers the Secondary Avengers in the basement of Avengers Tower. He discusses plans of organizing a massive underground insurrection, along with plans on how the insurrection will be carried out. Foxy the Pirate Fox steps up to lead the insurrection on his own, though Grissom convinces everyone that things will work out much better if he and Foxy leads them. As a result, Foxy and Grissom become the leaders of what would eventually be called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, or the Movement. The Secondary and Ternary Avengers then go into hiding as the Resistance arrives on New Earth. Devil Hulk implements an authoritarian oligarchy, in which he is the supreme commander and his subordinate Leaders oversee all of society. All of the citizens with powers are indoctrinated into Devil Hulk's Regime, serving as either soldiers or law enforcement. This leaves the remaining citizens to be forced into hard labor, literally being powerless to do anything about their situation. The Secondary and Ternary Avengers return to society, forced into labor with the rest of the powerless society. Undeterred, Grissom and Foxy convene in the basement of the former Avengers Tower that night. During their meeting, the two completely organize everything about the Movement—its structure, its standard operating procedures, its internal leadership, its training, etc. The Movement would hold its first meeting on the night of March 31–April 1, 2029. From then on through November 2031, the Movement manages to conduct various covert operations, gathering information on how to accomplish its objective, gathering a wealth of support from the laboring society, acquiring an impressive arsenal of weapons, and training at top-tier levels to ensure nothing would stand in its way. As this was going on, spies from the Regime were continuously being indoctrinated into the Movement and being replaced with Movement spies. Despite many close calls and several captured Movement spies, the Movement presses onward. With the new information gathered by the Movement's intelligence units, Grissom and Foxy fine tune their plans and routinely check the Movement's units to ensure everything is foolproof. The threat of being captured by the Regime lies as a persistent looming obstacle, although that only fuels the thrill of it all, and none of the threat impedes the desire for the Movement's goal—to restore the society of New Earth back to the way it was before March 29, 2029. On November 29, 2031, the Movement executes its ultimate operation. It begins when the Movement captures and reprograms Zed's mind back to normal, giving the Movement an extra edge on the Regime. Upon this, the Movement gathers outside in broad daylight, with Grissom and Foxy standing before them all. Grissom gives a motivational speech before pointing the Regime's headquarters and shouting, "ADVANCE TO THE OBJECTIVE!" The whole Movement then charges towards the Regime's headquarters. The Leaders and Devil Hulk prove to be a rather formidable force to be reckoned with, but after a long and grueling battle, the Movement is able to defeat the Resistance and drive them away from New Earth. Having been victorious, Grissom and Foxy become heralded as two of the greatest heroes of all time. To each other's surprise, Wiley and Grissom reunite. Upon seeing him, Grissom runs to Wiley and hugs him, completely breaking down and crying as he tells him how much he loves him. Wiley, who cries along with Grissom, returns the embrace and tells Grissom how proud he is of him. Later that day, Grissom and Foxy approach Nick Fury with a proposition. They want the Movement to continue as a fully fledged military unit as a subordinate of S.H.I.E.L.D., with Nick Fury to serve as the commander in chief of the Movement. Nick Fury agrees to the proposition, renaming the group as the New Avengers. By April 2032, the New Avengers develops into a fully fledged unit, with a wide variety of divisions serving a wide variety of purposes. The New Avengers then begins to participate in the restarted Infinity War. The rest of Infinity War I plays out as normal, with the Resistance being defeated and imprisoned indefinitely on May 10, 2060. Grissom and Foxy represent the New Avengers within the Guardians of the Staff, with Grissom being the primary representative and Foxy being the secondary representative. Nick Fury leaves Grissom and Foxy in charge of the New Avengers, effectively making them completely separate from S.H.I.E.L.D. and allowing them to function as an independent unit. Unit Structures 'The Liberty Movement of New Earth (2029–2031)' The Liberty Movement of New Earth — COs: CPTs Grissom Stevens & Foxy the Pirate Fox *A CO — COs: LTs Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, & Freddy Fazbear **1 PLT (Artillery) — NCOs: SSG Úlfur Drekansson & SGT Bentley Bardson **2 PLT (Light infantry) — NCOs: SSG Xavier & SGT Simon Williams **3 PLT (Military intelligence) — NCOs: SSG Skipper & SGT Kowalski **4 PLT (Mechanized infantry) — NCOs: SSG Thomas Darrington & SGT Ren Höek *B CO — COs: LTs Sadie Dawes, Rocky Raccoon, & Sidney Croft **1 DET (Combat training) — NCOs: SSG Kris Carlsen & SGTs Nack Wellington, Knuckles the Echidna, Shinichi Kawasaki **2 DET (Espionage & intelligence training) — NCOIC: SSG Rocket Raccoon ***A SQD (Espionage training) — NCOs: SGTs Rouge the Bat, Tails Doll, & Sylvester Pussycat Jr. ***B SQD (Intelligence training) — NCOs: SGTs Karl, Private, & Rico **3 DET (TCO training) — TCOs: STO Miles Prower & TCOs Rotor the Walrus & Tech E. Coyote 'The New Avengers (2031– )' :Full list: List of units in the New Avengers The New Avengers — CO: COL Nick Fury (2031–2060); COLs Grissom Stevens & Foxy the Pirate Fox (2060– ) *Army Division — CO: LTC Grissom Stevens (2031–2060); LTC William "Wiley" Coyote II (2060– ) *Air Division — CO: LTC Rocky Raccoon *Naval Division — CO: LTC Foxy the Pirate Fox (2031–2060); LTC Chica the Chicken (2060– ) *Marine Division — CO: LTC Kris Carlsen *Space Division — CO: LTC Sadie Dawes Category:Fiction Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Dystopia 2030 Category:Utopia 2061 Category:Dystopia series